Control
by aliyanai
Summary: Team Natsu accepts a request to slay a wizard who lives far off in the Appalls. His power is known to control people and use them as his little minions. Once the team decides to split up looking for him, one of them is captured by him.
1. Chapter 1

CONTROL: A short story written by "onlyynaai". The story follows an anime called "Fairy Tail". It follows the guild as something unexpected happens to Lucy, and she turns on her friends..

( BTW: If you ever watched Aphmau from YouTube, I somewhat got this short story from here during the "Mystreet: Emerald Secret" season. You'll see what I'm referring to in the story later on. )

It was a beautiful day in Magnolia. The sun was out, a light breeze running through the air. It seemed almost too perfect for something tragic to happen right?

Well your wrong...

Lucy woke up, surprised there was no pink tuff of hair laying beside her. "Hmph, they actually slept at their house for once.." Lucy shrugged it off and began getting herself ready for the day. She took a nice bath, wrapped herself up in her robe and began to make her breakfast.

She made a quick and hot plate of bacon and eggs. She ate quickly and began to get dressed.

"My my, my lady you sure have grown.." She heard a familiar voice say, creepily. She turned her head sharply and blushed.

"LOKE! How many times do I have to tell you NOT TO APPEAR WHILE I GET DRESSED?" She yelled at him as she completed her Lucy Kick.

Loke hit the ground with a hard thud and Lucy smirked to herself. She finished getting dressed in a baby pink tank top, and light denim shorts. She left her hair down for the day.

"Sorry, my love. It's just I wanted to walk you to the guild today." Loke responded, finally getting up. Lucy turned to him, face full of confusion. "What do you mean? I usually summon Plue to walk with me."

"I know that, but I feel like I should walk you today. Something seems off in this world.." He trailed off. "Well then m'lady, are you ready?"

Lucy smiled up at her celestial spirit. "Sure am!"

The walk to the guild seemed faster with Loke, the two talked about various topics until she arrived. Once she arrived at the doors, she sent him back to the spirit world.

The guild was its normal self, loud and rowdy. However, it added warm to Lucy's heart. "This is my home."

"Hey, Lucy's here." Lucy heard from Gray as she took her regular seat at the bar. "Perfect, now we can head on our mission." Erza said, rising up from her seat.

"Eh? Mission?!" Lucy repeated. "Well if your lazy butt got her earlier, you would've helped us pick it out." Another voice called from behind her, however this voice made her heart race. And her cheeks blush.

"Can it Natsu! I was not lazy!" She turned to face him, a bit of red in her cheeks.

"Sure you weren't Luce.." He said sarcastically as he swung his arm over his shoulder.

"Well Mira, we'll be off. Tell Master Team Natsu will be back soon." Erza told Mira as the group began to walk away.

"Still don't understand why we haven't changed that name.." Gray mumbled. "You said something ya ice bastard?" Natsu said, glaring at Gray.

"If I did, you wouldn't do anything about it flame for brains!" Gray glared back.

"Why I oughta-"  
"You oughta nothing, we didn't even leave Magnolia yet and you two are already acting up!" Lucy yelled at the two boys.

Natsu pouted down Luce. "He st-" "I don't want to hear it!" Lucy said, cutting him off.

"Erza, where are we going?" Lucy asked.

"To the darkest woods in Magnolia, The Appalls." Erza said, sounding a bit worried. "No mage has ever made it out alive."

"They say there's this guy up there that controls any one that enters the woods with his magic." Gray said, entering the conversation.

"That's the guy we have to take down." Natsu said, cutting in as well.

Erza turned to show us her face, she had a real worried expression on. "When we enter these woods, please be mindful of your surroundings. This mage took down over a million gaurds and 6 S Class wizards. Please, be mindful." Erza said before turning back around and beginning to walk again.

Gray, Lucy, and Natsu all faced each other with shocked expressions before facing forwards.

By the time Team Natsu arrived at the village that featured " The Appalls" it was night time. The group figured they would ask around the village for any other information they can find, then they world explore the village the next day.

After signing into a hotel, the group divided into pairs. Erza and Gray would check one side, while Natsu and Lucy check the other.

"I meant to ask you this before we left, where's Happy?" Lucy asked as they began their walk on their instructed side of town.

Lucy watched as Natsu's face darkened and fell. "I asked Levy, Windy, and Gajeel if they could watch over him.."

Lucy's eyes widened as she listened to Natsu's explanation. "I know we've been on dangerous trips and missions and I was always there for him and he was always there for me..but... this guy seems really scary. Not only that, he took out 6 S Class wizards with his magic. I don't want anything to happen to him..."

"Oh Natsu..." Lucy whispered softly as her eyes teared up. Natsu then faced her with a small smile on his face. "So Lucy, I'm gonna need all your help on this mission. So we can make it home to Happy." He then gave her his signature grin and Lucy laughed, a couple of tears falling.

"Aye Sir."

"H-h-hey there! A-are you two m-mages?" The duo heard someone call out to them.  
"Yes, we're here to hel-"

"YOU CANT BE HERE!" The man yelled out to them. "Harold! Please!" An old elderly woman pulled the man away from the door. "Please come in."

Natsu and Lucy followed the elderly woman inside their little home. They all sat at a table.

"You two are wizards?" The elderly woman asked.

"Yes, wizard mages of Fairy Tail." Lucy answered. The elderly woman smiled. "Ah, Fairy Tail. Such a nice guild."

"You know about Fairy Tail?" Natsu asked the old woman. "Indeed I do, it's the most famous guild in Magnolia. You were sent here to defeat Ian..no?" The old woman asked. "Who's Ian?" Natsu asked.

"Ian, the wizard with the power to control all.." The elderly man spoke, rising up from his seat on the couch. "He is a deathly wizard, he uses his magic to making people into his pawns or he'll use it to control a mage and turn them against their teammates."

"It's truly an awful sight.." The old woman drifted off. "He turned my friend into one of his pawns, it was..heartbreaking... One night me and my wife were sleeping peacefully. Our grandson, Mikey had just been dropped off by our daughter. We all slept in one room. Until there was a knock at the door. I went to go answer it and I saw him. His name was Hank. I asked, 'Hank what're you doing out this late?' He shoved me out the way..barged in looking for Mikey. Panicked, I said she wasn't here. She went out to get some groceries..I got up and asked him again, 'Hank what's going on? And he looked at me...with those eyes...I swear I never want to be looked at with those eyes again." The old man said, slowly breaking down.

The wife consoled him and began speaking. "My husband told me his eyes were not his usual color. See Hank had dark brown eyes, but that night his eyes were different... They were a bright red and they glowed. They glowed bright..." The wife trembled. "I came downstairs cause I heard noise, saw my husband on the floor. He was shoutin, 'Melony, go back upstairs.' But it was too late, Hank had already pushed me aside, and charged upstairs." The old lady sniffled.

"We tried, we tried so hard to fight against him. But Hank had changed. He had strength..more strength than the two of us combined. Hank grabbed Mikey..and left and never returned." The old lady broke down.

"Two days later, we found out Hank was murdered. Along with our grandson Mikey. And they were found in the Appalls..." The husband finished the story and looked at Natsu and Lucy with a horrified look on his face. "Now you two listen here, if you do go enter those woods, do NOT split up. Stick together, don't separate, or he will find you..." He told them.

"We kindly thank you for yo-" Lucy's response to the couple was interrupted by Natsu's snores.

Did he seriously fall asleep!? "NATSU!" Lucy shouted, punched his side and he fell over. He slowly rose up, rubbing his head. "Geez Luce, did I crush ya or somethin'?" Natsu asked.

Lucy facepalmed herself and excused Natsu's behavior to the couple. She began to drag Natsu out the house until someone pulled her arm back.

It was the old woman, she was holding Lucy's arm. "Before you leave, I want you to take something.." The woman looked at her husband and he stood up, and walked to the back of the house.

He brought back a stick, with a ruby ore shaped like a half moon crescent. The wife grabbed the stick and held it out to Lucy.

"When we visited the forest, to see where Mikey had died, we found this. We believe this could be of some assistance." The wife said and Lucy grabbed the shaft.

"Thank you so much for your help." She smiled at the old couple.

"Yeah, no matter what Fairy Tail will save this town and its people." Natsu said, smiling as well.

The old couple smiled at them and sent them off to rest.

However, little did Lucy and Natsu know, someone was watching and lurking in the shadows...

Okay so this will be the first chapter of this short story! I will attempt to make this story at least 3 or 5 pages long. I only made this chapter seem fast paced because I wanted to get to the point of the story. So sorry if it feels so rushed! I was just so excited to make this. But I hope you all enjoy! Leave a review if you like or if you have anything I could work on more as a write :) Thanks !


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy and Natsu made it back to the hotel safely, where they found Erza and Gray waiting for them.

"Good, now that we're all here we can go inside and discuss what we found." Erza said, and the three others followed behind her.

The hotel room was a nice size. There were two beds, a small couch that had a pull out mattress, a large window, and two dressers.

Erza sat on the bed that was closer to the door while Lucy and Natsu sat on the other that was closer to the window. Gray sat on the couch.

"So, what did you find?" Gray asked Lucy. "Well we found this old couple..and well..."

Lucy spoke while Erza and Gray listened. Natsu tuned her voice out after a while, growing bored, and began to play with his flames on his fingertips.

Lucy told Erza and Gray what they learned while they were there. What happened to their Grandson, and how they seemed so scared.

"Oh! They also gave me this.." Lucy held out the shaft with the ruby moon crescent. Erza grabbed it first, observing it.

"It holds a lot of power.." She said. "But it seems... off." Erza passed the shaft to Gray so he could observe it as well.

"Maybe if we do get hit with his power, this can make it disappear?" Gray asked. Lucy shrugged. "The couple didn't know what it was used for..they said it might be helpful."

"Arghhhh, all this talkin'! Im starving over here!" Natsu whined as he fell on Lucy's lap. "Lushiii, you don't have any snacks on you?" Natsu asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Not for you." Lucy said, letting out a huff as she blushed. She always found him irresistible when he pouted for her.

"I supposed we can order something, what do you all want?" Erza asked as she picked up a phone and began dialing numbers.

"If you could find anything cold, that would be great." Gray said as he relaxed more into the couch.

"Anything hot and spicy will do me just right!" Natsu said, happily.

"Lucy?" Erza asked, "Are you eating?"

"Ill just have some soup." She said, not really in the mood to eat.

As Erza ordered, Lucy rummaged through her bags for her nightclothes. Natsu and Gray picked at each other with their taunts – as usual – until Erza stopped them.

The night ended and it was soon morning.

Lucy was the first one up, or so she thought.

The hotel room was empty, no one was in sight. She sat up and stretched, assuming they left to grab breakfast.

Natsu barged in the room. Lucy snapped her head to face him, "What the hell Natsu!? Try not to destroy anything okay?" She said, getting out of bed.

She walked up to him and was about to greet him until he said something. "Where is it?"

Lucy froze in her tracks at the tone of his voice. That...wasn't his voice. It was someone else.

"W-w-who a-are you?" Lucy asked. Natsu slowly rose his head, his smile more sinister.

His eyes were revealed and they were red...

Before Lucy could say anything else, Natsu pounced on her.

"AH!" Lucy yelled, jumping up. She felt arms grasp her shoulder and turn her around. She faced Natsu.

"Luce, are you okay?" Natsu asked her, with complete worry in his eyes. His eyes, they were normal again..

She was dreaming that all happened. "I-I had a bad dream, that you... that you-" Lucy stuttered but Natsu pulled her into his arms.  
"Shhh, it's alright." He spoke softly. "I'm here, I didn't change at all. I promise."

"Promise me you'll never change." Lucy spoke looking into his eyes.

Natsu hesitated, he didn't know whether he would get controlled or not but for the sake of Lucy..

"I promise."

The two headed back to sleep..

The next day came. Lucy woke up to Natsu snuggling against her tightly. She blushed a bit, hoping Erza and Gray didn't see.

"N-n-natsu.." She whispered, her blush growing deeper. She rubbed his head a little and Natsu held her tighter. He grumbled a bit in his sleep, as if he was trying to protect her from someone.

"Hmmm... yah... mine." He whispered quietly. Lucy's blush deepened.

"Seems like someone is enjoying their dream." Gray said, making Lucy jump a little. "G-gray! You don't see anything!" Lucy said, but it was too late.

"I already did." Gray said with a smirk on his face. "Wake him soon will ya? We wanna get an early start on the forest." He said before heading out.

She noticed that Erza left as well. She must've been the first one up..

"Geez I hate that guy." Natsu's voice made Lucy squeal. "When did you wake up!?"

"Right before that ice bastard left.." He said, sitting up. He then turned to her and blushed. "Stop staring would ya?"

Lucy blushed even more and closed her eyes. "I-I'm not!" She shouted. Natsu smirked a bit. "Hmph, weirdo.."

Lucy took a shower while Natsu waited. (More like fall asleep) Lucy woke him back up and they went down to the dining hall the hotel provided for breakfast.

(A huge skip because I want to get to the good stuff already..)

It was evening, Erza decided that it would be wise to enter the forest at this time. The group headed into the Appalls all bunched together.

Each mage held their breaths in and stayed quiet, making sure they didn't hear a creak or step that was different from them.

"At this rate we'll never find that guy.." Gray said. "We need to split up."

"No! The lady told us specifically NOT to split apart, we have to stay in a group!" Lucy whisper yelled at Gray.

"Lucy, it's already night time. We'll never find the wizard if we keep taking baby steps like this.." Erza said and sighed. "It's the best way to go right now, you have to trust us."

Lucy looked at her team and sighed shakily. She really did not want to split up. She didn't want anything to happen to her friends. However they were right, they were getting no where.

"Alright fine..." Lucy said.

"It's alright Luce, your strong. If you need any help just yell really loud okay?" Natsu smiled down at Lucy. She smiled back. "Alright.."

The team all split apart, each mage going in a different direction. Lucy continued straight.

She was already sweating, she held onto her keys as if her life depended on it. And it probably did.

As Lucy continued forward, she noticed the climate change. It grew cold and she found herself stepping on snow.

"What is this..." She asked herself quietly as she continued on her path. Suddenly, a gust of wind knocked her down. "AH!" She yelped as she fell onto her back.

Lucy quickly got back up and checked her surroundings.

"Nothing.." She said, she felt something tickle up her spine. Fear probably..

She trudged on, looking all around her. Lucy was then forced onto the ground again. However she felt it was by someone else's weight.

She struggled to get from underneath them, but they were strong. The person grabbed her arms and held them above her head.

"Stop! PLEASE! NATSU!" She cried for help. "Shhh...you don't want them to hear, do you?" A sinister voice said in her ear. Lucy froze and began to shake uncontrollably.

"No please. This cant be...please.." She thought in her head. The person let go of her hands and slid their own down her waist. She tried to move her hands but she couldn't..

They were under his control..

The person turned Lucy to face them. "Ah...what a beautiful younger blonde.." The person whispered.

"W-wh-who are you?" Lucy asked. "Don't play dumb, Lu-shi.." The man grinned at her. Lucy widened her eyes, "Your Ian?" She asked.

The man nodded, an evil smile on his face. "Indeed. It is nice to meet you."

Lucy stared at him in shock. "How rude? This is how you greet your master? Bow down to me." Ian called out to Lucy. Lucy was instantly in a curtsey.

"H-how? Did he already put the spell on me without me knowing?" She asked herself. "That's a bit better.." Ian waved his hand up and Lucy stood straight again.

"Now...I guess I shall fully reveal myself." The man removed his hood and took off his mask. He was young, he looked around Lucy's age almost. He hard black hair with a dark red tint to it, and burgundy red eyes.

"As you already know, my name is Ian. My power is able to control anyone I come across or see. And I could do it simply by coming in contact with the person, looking at them, or simply completing a spell. It's called, CNT." Ian looked down at Lucy, "Do you follow?"

Lucy slowly nodded. Ian stared at here. "Hmm..are you here alone Lucy? Don't lie to me either.." Lucy looked at him nervously. She gulped. "Why are you doing this?" She asked him.

Ian looked into Lucy's eyes, "That's none of your concern. Now ill ask you this question again." Ian glared into Lucy's eyes. "Are you in the Appalls alone?" Lucy could feel his power slowly seeping into her body.

"The more you resist, the more painful it gets. And I fully take over you." Ian stared into Lucy. Lucy resisted however, baring the pain. It felt as if she was getting burned from the inside and out.

Ian watched as she struggled against his power. "This is your last time before I put you against your will."  
Lucy felt her vision getting fuzzy and her head began to pound. "Natsu..I'm sorry..." She whispered out loud before dropping her head.

Her eyes shut and she was stuck like this for a while. Ian's magic power was deeply absorbed into Lucy.

Ian slowly lifted her chin with his hand. "Show me your face my beautiful queen.."

Lucy lifted her head and smirked at him. She opened her eyes...

...and they were a bright red..

Finally getting into the good stuff! I hope you enjoyed! 3


	3. Chapter 3

"That noise.." Natsu thought to himself as he stopped walking. He heard a faint yell in he distance but he couldn't make it out exactly.

"Lucy..." He whispered and sniffed the air. He didn't get her scent. Suddenly he heard a branch snap behind him.

He turned around quickly, only to find his team mates running to him frantically. "Natsu!" Erza shouted.

"Have you seen Lucy?!" Erza asked him, in panic. "No, haven't seen or heard her since we split up."

"Oh my mavis..." Erza said, her face becoming a white pale. "Erza calm down, tell us what's wrong." Gray said, trying to calm her. "You mean to tell me you guys haven't seen Lucy either?" Natsu asked getting worried.

"Not since we spli-" Gray stopped speaking and fear rushed across his face. Natsu tensed and eyes shot wide open.

That faint yell, that must've been her.. Dammit Natsu! "LUCYY!"

…...

It was pitch black. Lucy couldn't see or hear anything for a few seconds. Until she heard his voice..

"Show me your face, my beautiful queen.."]

Her eyes instantly shot open, however Lucy didn't feel herself do that. A smirk fell upon her face as she grinned up to Ian.

"Rise my beauty.." Ian said, leaving his hand out for her to grab. Lucy grabbed onto his hand and stood up carefully. It was as if she was born again. All of her thoughts, memories were vanished.

"Now that you are fully under my spell, you follow everything I tell you to do. Do you follow?" Ian asked her. "Lucy nodded her head. "Yes I do, master."

"Ah, perfect. Lets get you into something more, comfortable.." Ian smiled like a snake and walked with Lucy to his cottage.

…...

"Natsu, wait!" Erza yelled at him as they all ran. Natsu was in the lead while Erza and Gray followed behind him.

"NO!" He yelled, "We have to find her! We should've never split up.." He continued running, trying to find her scent in the air. But it was no longer there..

Natsu stopped running and leaned against a tree. " _Am I too late?"_ He thought to himself. _"Did he already get her and changed her?"_ Natsu winced. He couldn't bare to fight against Lucy. He cared for her way too much.

"Natsu.. We'll find her. There's no way Lucy would let this guy change her without a fight." Gray said reassuringly, "Trust me, we'll find Lucy and take this guy down together.

Natsu wanted to believe everything Gray said was true, however, there was something in the back of his mind yelling out to him that they were too late..

…...

"Come out when your done dearie." Ian said from the other side of the bedroom door.

Lucy was pushed in with a whole new outfit in hand. She was told to wash up and get dressed and that's what she began to do.

After her bath, Lucy wrapped herself and her hair up in a towel. She looked into a mirror and stared deep into herself. Suddenly, the real Lucy with her brown eyes appeared on the mirror. However this Lucy was enraged.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" The real Lucy yelled from the mirror. Fake Lucy laughed and smiled at the real Lucy. "What do you mean silly, I'm you." The real Lucy gasped and looked at fake Lucy's eyes.

"No...you're not me..I don't have red eyes.." The real Lucy paused, "Ian did this, didn't he?"

"Mhmm, and it's going to stay like this. Forever." The fake Lucy smiled devilishly at the real Lucy. The real Lucy shuddered. "Oh don't worry, you'll still be aware of everything I'm doing. You just won't be able to control it." The fake Lucy laughed louder at the real Lucy's reaction.

"Enjoy the show." The fake Lucy smiled and wiped the mirror. And the real Lucy was gone.

Lucy got dressed into a long red skirt that had long slits on the slide to show off her legs, her top was a frilly red top with gold patterns on it, and she wore black gladiator heels.

She left her hair down and smiled in satisfaction. Lucy opened the door to hear Ian's judgement.

He smiled at her and held out his hand, which she accepted, "Now you're ready for action..."

…...

Team Natsu ran through almost the entire forest. They were losing time. "DAMMIT! Where is she!" Natsu yelled as he punched at tree.

"Natsu, please calm down! We don't want to run into Ian either."

Gray sighed and looked around the group. His eyes landed on a blond tuff. "Is that.." His eyes shot open.

Erza and Natsu followed Gray's eyes and suddenly yelled. "LUCY!" The group rushed over to the tuff of hair and found her laying, with blood oozing from her arm.

Lucy slowly lifted her head and coughed out. "You guys. Please help.." Lucy cried out. "Of course!" Erza yelled and Erza and Gray began to check her arm. However, Natsu stared deep into her.

"Lucy?" He asked her. Lucy glanced over at him and smiled softly. "Nastsu.." Natsu slowly leaned into her neck and was about to sniff her until Lucy grabbed his neck. "You idoit.."

Lucy tossed Natsu to the side and stood up. Her old clothes and the blood vanished from her body and her red outfit appeared on her. Lucy smirked at Team Nastu as the looked at her with horror.

Natsu coughed and managed to stand up on his feet but stood back. "Who are you and where's Lucy!?" Erza yelled.

Lucy laughed manically. "What do you mean, Erza?" She smiled. "She's right here. Standing right in front of you." Her eyes flickered to Gray and he winced. "Did you guys miss me?"

"You are not Lucy." Natsu said, growling. "Tuh." Lucy scoffed. She glared at him, her eyes a fierce red. "I am Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia at that."

Natsu winced. "Lucy...please, I know your somewhere in there. The real Lucy that I know is somewhere in there..." Natsu said, almost pouting. Lucy felt something inside of her tug and she almost stepped to him but something tugged her back. "No!" She shouted. 

"Gray, grab her arms now!" Erza ordered and Gray listened. He ran over to Lucy and attempted to hold her arms but she pushed him away. Natsu jumped in and helped Gray hold her back as the fake Lucy began to yell.

"No get off of me! How dare you touch me!" She shouted. "Lucy..." Natsu said softly as he stared at her. "Enough fighting. Give up already and give us back our Lucy." Erza demanded.

Fake Lucy grinned devilishy at her. "It doesn't matter anymore. Ian will win and eventually take all of your souls." She then began to laugh maniacally. "Did you actually think you had a chance?" She asked between her laughter.

"I'm getting tired of this." Gray said, clearly frustrated. He wanted nothing more than everything to go back to how it was before and leave the Appalls. 

Lucy eventually shoved both boys off of her. "Weaklings." She spat at them. "Ian will be coming for the rest of you soon. And then we'll all be together," Lucy's eyes flickered to Natsu and watched how he winced and pouted. He missed his best friend. He couldn't believe that he couldn't save her in time.

Lucy felt another tug inside of her but ignored. She smirked and said, "Forever." Before walking away.


End file.
